1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an occupant protection device that is provided in a seat in which the position of the seat back can be changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An occupant protection device that controls the reclining angle adjuster so that the seat back is more quickly brought to a generally perpendicular upright position when a collision prediction portion predicts a rear-end collision of a host vehicle, compared to when a occupant manually adjusts a reclining angle, is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-178443 (JP-A-2005-178443). A vehicle seat in which a reclining mechanism for a rear seat is provided between a partition panel and the seat back is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication 2004-136732 (JP-A-2004-136732).
The protection afforded to occupants against the rear-end collisions by the above-described technology may be improved.